Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Maya
Farkle, Lucas, Maya and Riley is the friendship between Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar, Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. Special Moments Note: This is called special moments because it highlights the important episode featuring the group. Season 1 Girl Meets World (episode) * Farkle, Maya and Riley meet Lucas. * Farkle sits with Maya and Riley during lunch. * Lucas briefly sits with Maya and Riley during lunch before Cory pulls him away. * Lucas sits behind Riley and Farkle behind Maya. * Maya protests homework and Riley and Farkle support the protest much to Lucas' dismay. * Lucas, Riley, Farkle and Riley all were at the train station. Girl Meets Flaws * Lucas, Maya and Riley all try to help Farkle when he is getting bullied. * Lucas was gonna fight Billy when he found out Billy was the one bullying Farkle. * Maya and Riley convinces Lucas that fighting isn't the answer. * Riley gets everyone to admit their flaws. Girl Meets Friendship * Farkle, Riley and Lucas go up for class president. * Maya helps Riley in her campaign. * Farkle attacks Riley for having a unicorn in her bedroom. * A "civil war" beings between Maya and Riley with Lucas and Farkle. * After over hearing a conversation between Lucas and his father about Lucas wanting to go back to Texas over the weekend and him not wanting to go to school in N.Y.C. or even coming to N.Y.C., Maya decides to use it against Lucas. * Riley doesn't want to play dirty and instead she and Maya make a video featuring Lucas' friend from back in Texas. * Lucas wins class president and he appoints Farkle his vice president, Maya his secretary and Riley his princess. Girl Meets First Date * Lucas and Riley go on their first dates. * Farkle and Maya go on a non romantic date but still it was their first dates. * Riley kisses Lucas. * Farkle kisses Maya's hand. Season 2 Girl Meets the Secret of Life * Maya, Riley, Lucas and Farkle meet Zay. * Farkle, Maya and Riley learn about Lucas's dark past back in Texas. Girl Meets Creativity * When the art class is being shut down Lucas, Farkle, Riley, Maya and Zay all try to get it back. * Lucas stands up for Maya when they find out the art class is closing. * Riley says she won't believe in Maya unless she starts to believe in herself. * They mange to get the school board to keep the art class. Girl Meets Farkle * When Farkle thinks he has autism, Lucas, Riley and Maya do research on it. * They support Farkle when he thinks he has autism. * Riley and Maya, suggest Farkle spend some time with Smackle because they want him to know what love is. * Farkle "divorces" Riley and Maya as his wives. * When Riley asks the group to put their hands up if they're normal, nobody does. (except for Smackle). Girl Meets Rileytown * When Riley is being bullied, Farkle, Maya and Lucas all support her. * Lucas gets protective of Riley even offering to "take care" of the bully even tho it could ruin his reputation. * Maya and Riley have a heartfelt moment about the bully at the bay window. * Maya, Zay, Farkle and Lucas (along with the rest of the class) all stand with Riley when she was facing the bully. Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) * The group meets Lucas' Pappy Joe. * Maya and Riley sign Lucas up to ride Tombstone the bull. (it was unintentionally as they thought it was a sheep). * Farkle, Maya, Zay and Riley go to Texas to support Lucas. * Farkle, Zay and Riley watches the bull riding. (Maya watches from afar). * Farkle, Zay and Riley all run up to Lucas to see if he was ok when he falls off the bull. Girl Meets Belief * Lucas and Riley try to get Maya and Farkle to believe in the existence of God. * It shown in this episode that Maya admires Riley. * Farkle states that he is grateful that he and his friends are here together, thankful even if it was a higher power that assembled them together. * Riley decides to let Maya’s beliefs be Maya’s business. * Maya listens to Lucas and reveals to Riley that she prayed. Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus